Zamasu
ZamasuDragon Ball Acrylic de Card 3Dragon Ball Super: World Collectible Figure Vol. 6 was the Kaioh of the Tenth Universe and the Kaiohshin apprentice under Gowasu. Appearance Zamasu has light green skin, narrow eyes with gray irises, and a white mohawk. He wears a gray and yellow Kaiohshin coat, a long-sleeve, violet shirt, blue pants, a light blue obi sash, white boots, and orange earrings. Zamasu Artwork 2.png|Zamasu side artwork Zamasu Artwork 3.png|Zamasu artwork from behind Personality Relationships Gowasu Gowasu was Zamasu's teacher to become a Kaiohshin. However, Zamasu disagreed with his teachings about being a Kaiohshin. Although Zamasu respects his master, he was willing to kill him to achieve his plan to exterminate the humans. In the anime, Zamasu refers to Gowasu as Master Gowasu. However, in the manga, Zamasu refers to Gowasu as Master. Humans Son Gokou Abilities and Power Techniques * |Bukūjutsu|literal meaning "Dance in the Sky Technique"}}: Zamasu has been shown to use Bukuujutsu. * |Bakuhatsuha|literal meaning "Explosive Wave"}}: Zamasu uses his energy to cause an explosion. It was first used against Kibito.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 16 * |Kiai Hō}}: Zamasu fires an invisible large amount of energy at his opponent. It was first used in his sparring match with Kibito. * |Shinretsuzan}}: Zamasu uses his energy to create a blade. This technique was first used against a Babarian. History Past Zamasu was the North Kaioh of the 10th Universe. One day, Gowasu visited Zamasu’s planet to take him to the Kaiohshin Realm, and Zamasu accepted so he could make universal peace.Dragon Ball Super Manga Volume 4 "Future" Trunks Arc Anime Manga Zamasu was sparring with Kibito on the Tenth Universe's Kaiohshin World. Zamasu attacked Kibito but the latter blocked his attacks before he was hit towards the ground. After Zamasu's entered his pose, he charged at Kibito, but Kibito swiped Zamasu. However, Zamasu quickly recovered and did Explosion Wave under Kibito. While surrounded by smoke, Zamasu attacked Kibito and he continued to block his attacks, but Zamasu kicked Kibito to break his guard. Kibito and Zamasu the began to push a force toward each other with their hand, but Zamasu stopped and Kibito and flew in Zamasu's direction. Before Zamasu finished Kibito with a chop to the back, Gowasu stopped the match. After Zamasu assisted to Kibito recovery, the two bowed to each before complimented each others' skills. Zamasu then said he had respect for him and Shin because he heard they defeated Majin-Boo a few years before, but Shin said they could not do it alone, though it was the God of Destruction's duty. Kibito mentioned their God of Destruction was fond of naps. Shin mentioned if it were not for the help of Son Gokou and his friends, they would have fallen to Babidi. Zamasu was unaware of who Son Gokou was, so Shin explained he was a pure-hearted Saiyan from Earth. Zamasu mocked a human being able to surpass the gods, but Kibito informed him multiple humans managed to surpass the gods, but Shin added none were able to surpass the God of Destruction. Zamasu thought he actions were correct but said unnecessary beings should be terminated. He continued to say to maintain the order in their universes in the future. After Shin and Kibito departed, Gowasu complimented Zamasu's martial arts skills, saying it was at his peak but said he should work on what is on the inside. In the temple in the Kaiohshin World, Gowasu showed Zamasu several crystal ball of Planet Babari and asked what he thought they should do with the Babarians. Zamasu suggested to clean them up or terminate them, but Gowasu stated that judgement was up to the God of Destruction. Zamasu then wondered about other options so Gowasu said they had to observe them and wait 1,000 more years, but Zamasu did not think they would create order. Gowasu then showed Zamasu Time Rings and suggested to observe them in the future with their own eyes. On Planet Babari, Zamasu, accompanied by Gowasu, watched as the Babarians attacked each other and Zamasu found them uncivilized and savage. Gowasu, saying the Babarians of the present are savage, he said they would not know about 1,000 years in the future so he grabbed a Time Ring, being the first time Zamasu has seen one. As Gowasu put on the ring on his finger, he explained that it was previously used 400 years before Zamasu became his student and how the Time Rings only allow one to travel into the future but were able to return. Zamasu was then showed the box of Time Rings and Gowasu explained that the rings on the top row are created when history has changed, meaning time travel causes them to form. As Gowasu was explaining a human from the Twelfth Universe caused the first Time Ring to form, he noticed four Time Rings in the case, meaning a new parallel world was created recently. Zamasu understood the Time Rings and wanted to go to Planet Babari 1,000 years into the future. Zamasu then was given an earring because the Time Rings are only used by the Kaiohshin to see the future. Zamasu was told to put the earring in his left ear so he and Gowasu did not merge, but Gowasu jokingly asked Zamasu if he wanted to merge but Zamasu was uncertain. Zamasu and Gowasu then traveled 1,000 years into the future. One thousand years into the future on Planet Babari, Zamasu and Gowasu noticed the Babarians had begun civilization but Zamasu found the Babarians attacking one another, leaving Zamasu to believe the humans are not worth keeping. Gowasu told Zamasu to look at an individual in a coat but a Babarian snuck behind them and attempted to attack them. Zamasu, however, blasted the Babarian with a Kiai. As Gowasu demanded them to leave, Zamasu chopped the Babarian with a Shinretsuzan without Gowasu's wishes. Gowasu was furious with Zamasu and demanded to leave. Once they returned to the temple on the Kaiohshin World, Zamasu gave Gowasu back his Potara. Zamasu explained his reasoning for killing the Babarian under Gowasu's request, but Gowasu explained every life if significant. Zamasu was conflicted on the purpose of the role of the Kaiohshin, so Gowasu explained the role of the Kaiohshin, but if the humans threaten the balance of the universe, they must find a way to diffuse the situation. Gowasu understood Zamasu's justice but said he needed to be more lenient and open-minded. Zamasu was disappointed because of the power he worked for he would not be able to use. He then apologized for his actions. Gowasu then asked for Zamasu to put on a kettle of tea because of the venture to Planet Babari. Inside the temple, Zamasu was watching a video on the Gokou and Hit fight in the Sixth Universe and Seventh Universe Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition on GodTube. Gowasu appeared and noticed the search was for Son Gokou and was surprised of his interest in him. Zamasu stated that their power was able to capture the attention of the Gods of Destruction. After the tournament concluded, Zamasu asked Gowasu about the planets above the arena, so Gowasu explained they were the Dragon Balls and according to a legend have the ability to grant any wish. He also mentioned the Dragon Balls were the prize for the tournament. Zamasu was shocked hearing of the Dragon Balls and their abilities. On Zuno's planet, Zuno was explaining to Zamasu the power of the Dragon Balls. After he concluded, Zamasu wondered if he had to collect all seven, but Zuno denied taking more questions. However, Zamasu threatened to kill Zuno in an instant because he was a Kaioh and restated his question. Zuno responded confirming his question, but he said the light of the Dragon Balls were out and had to wait a year. Zamasu then asked for Zuno to reveal the location of the Dragon Balls, confusing him. He also asked about Son Gokou and if it were possible to switch the bodies of a god and human.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 18 Sometime later, Zamasu returned to the Kaiohshin World and apologized to Gowasu and stated he received an emergency summons from his Kaioh successor. Zamasu was informed of his guests: the God of Destruction of the Seventh Universe, Beerus, and Angel Whis, and greeted the two. Beerus asked Zamasu of his whereabouts and Zamasu re-explained his visit to the new North Kaioh. Beerus continued to question Zamasu, asking about his appearance at Zuno's and why he asked about the Dragon Balls and Gokou. Zamasu stated he saw it on GodTube and it piqued his interest. Suddenly, Shin appeared and stated he went to the future and witnessed Zamasu's evil deeds. At Gowasu request to say something, Zamasu's face became more menacing as he stated he deeds were righteous.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 19 Zamasu said since his plan was carried out in the future, he could not die then. He created a Shinretsuzan as he said his plan was about to begin. As Zamasu charged Beerus, the latter grabbed his wrist and stated they have seen his true colors before destroying him, reducing Zamasu to sand. Other Media Games Playable Appearances *Dragon Ball Heroes *Super Dragon Ball Heroes Trivia *Zamasu's name is a Japanese archaic verb for "to be." References SIte Navigation Category:Core People Category:Kaioh Category:Kaiohshin Category:Villains Category:10th Universe Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Future Trunks Arc Antagonists Category:Dragon Ball Super Characters